L'audace de l'audacieux : Un voleur averti
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ceci est ma réponse au défi du Lauréat : un cadavre exquis sur le sujet d'une 'mission impossible'. La première partie a été écrite par un(e) auteur(e) anonyme, et la deuxième est la mienne. Figwit est un voleur qui veut prouver que ses talents ne viennent pas du fait qu'il est un elfe.
Le Défi du Lauréat: Mission Impossible!

La première partie a été écrite par un(e) autre auteur(e) (j'ai un pressentiment de qui c'est !), j'ai écris la suite.

* * *

 _Un voleur averti …_

 _On l'avait mis au défi. On avait prétendu que ses talents de voleur, ils ne les devaient qu'à sa nature d'Elfe, à ses sens injustement amplifiés et à son pas trop léger ; qu'il n'avait, en bref, aucune des qualités qui font le véritable voleur, le voleur expert, le risque-tout du chapardage, l'artiste de la dérobade._

 _Forcément, Figwit s'était vexé. C'est qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui : il venait d'une famille de voleurs aussi réputés dans leur milieu qu'anonymes pour les autorités. Depuis des générations, ses ancêtres s'étaient introduits dans les cachettes les plus imprenables et avaient dérobé des objets d'une valeur inestimable, sans jamais laisser de traces. Les meilleures techniques de la famille s'étaient transmises au fil des Âges. Leurs trésors les plus inestimables comprenaient de véritables reliques : une botte ayant appartenu à Oromë le chasseur, un éclat de Silmaril, et même un cheveu de la dame Galadriel. Figwit ne pouvait pas décemment laisser passer un affront pareil._

 _Sommé de faire ses preuves, il avait donc accepté de fourrer ses oreilles de tissu en charpie, de chausser une paire de bésicles aux verres épais et d'enfermer ses pieds dans des bottes aux semelles de plomb. Et c'était ainsi qu'il devait accomplir sa mission : dérober, sans se faire prendre, la couronne du roi Elessar et le peigne en or de la reine Arwen._

 _A présent qu'il se tenait devant les portes conduisant au dernier niveau de la citadelle de Minas Tirith, portes derrières lesquelles une dizaine de gardes entraînés à repérer le moindre mouvement suspect ouvraient l'œil, Figwit se demanda si son orgueil dans cette affaire n'avait pas légèrement exagéré._

* * *

Les elfes sous-estimaient toujours les mortels. N'avaient ils pas appris leur leçon, à travers les âges? Figwit ne l'avait certainement pas apprise. Il lorgna les gardes qui l'observaient avec leurs visages de marbres, peut-être que personne ne s'inquiéterait si un fou venait voir le roi ? Après tout, il marchait aussi lentement qu'un vieux briscard.

Il venait à peine d'arriver dans la cour de la citadelle. Les hommes qui gardaient l'Arbre Blanc avaient les yeux rivé sur l'horizon. Figwit frissonna. Il avait vu beaucoup dans sa longue vie, mais ces hommes ne pouvaient pas être faits de chair et d'os.

Un cri retentit, transperçant le tissu amoncelé dans ses oreilles, glaçant son sang. Son orgueil prenait vraiment un sacré coup. La place fut envahie par une foule de gens. C'était des mortels, des hommes et des femmes, et leurs enfants. Mais ils étaient accoutrés comme des orcs, et des elfes et mages. Qu'était ce donc cette folie?

Certains accoutrement était ridicules. Un homme déguisé en Dame Galadriel lui tapa l'épaule et lança :

"Super le déguisement!" C'était un murmure pour Figwit, mais il pouvait imaginé que c'était un hurlement sauvage.

La foule le pressait en avant. Le roi venait à la rencontre de son peuple. Il ne portait pas sa couronne, juste la flamme de l'Ouest au front. Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient promis qu'Estel détestait sa coiffe royale.

A ses côtés, Dame Arwen souriait, alors que son époux félicitait les gens. Il semblait que c'était une célébration annuelle. Bientôt, la bière commença à couler et on distribuait des friandises. Figtwit plissa le front, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé la cour du Gondor. Qu'importe ! La situation était idéale pour se glisser dans le palais et exécuter son défi.

Ses instints l'avait guidé avec prouesse : Arriver un autre soir aurait été plus difficile dans cette tenue et cet handicape. Mais dans cette foule bigarrées, il n'était qu'un citoyen lambda.

Il déclina la chope de bière qu'on lui passait, et se fraya le chemin vers l'entrée de la Citadelle. Le roi et la reine s'étaient mêlés à la foule. Figwit passa à côté d'Estel. Le rôdeur devenu roi lui offrit un sourire distrait. Excellent. Son déguisement était parfait. Dame Arwen ne regardait pas dans sa direction, seule elle aurait pu discerner son minois. Comme quoi, il pouvait tout faire travailler à son avantage.

Figwit s'empressa d'entrer dans le palais, le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne l'arrêta. Son grand-père lui avait toujours dit que personne ne doute d'une elfe au pas assuré. Même s'il avait la discretion d'un olifant.

D'un pas allègre, Figwit grimpa les marches de l'escalier central. Arrivé au sommet il extrait le plan du palais. C'était, à nouveau, les fils d'Elrond qui le lui avait offert. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait trop loin. Mais c'était un heureux hasard que le boucan qui régnait dehors étouffe le son de ses pas. Et peu importait s'il fracassait du marbre, ça et là : ça leur laissera un souvenir. Même avec des tissu plein les oreilles, il pouvait mieux entendre qu'un mortel. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

La première halte l'emmena dans les appartements de la reine. Il parait qu'ils ne servaient qu'à ranger les tenues d'apparat de celle-ci, car elle ne quittait jamais les côtés de son époux.

Le peigne d'or, était rangé dans une longue boîte de vermeil. Figwit la trouva sans peine, dans le troisième tiroir du meuble. On ne devient pas voleur, on nait voleur.

Il rangea le précieux objet dans la sacoche qu'il avait fixé à sa ceinture. Déjà un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Ces mortels.. Tellement facile de les berner.

Sans que son sourire tombe, il s'en alla vers la salle du roi. C'était là-bas qu'on gardait les tenues officielles de celui-ci, et les divers objets qui symbolisaient la royauté. La couronne se trouvait sur un socle. Il n'y avait rien pour la protéger des mains d'un voleur, et personne pour la surveiller. Dehors, la foule en liesse chantait une chanson en Sindarin, avec un accent à couper au couteau. Figwit tordit son sourire en une grimace. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

On racontera son histoire chez les siens, jusqu'à Valinor. Figwit le voleur de l'impossible, Figwit le cambrioleur gentilhomme, Figwit le surelfe, Figwit le…

Il sentit quelque chose de dure contre sa jambe. Les mains bien enroulées sur la couronne, il retint sa respiration. Quel étrange situation. La pression sur sa jambe s'estompa un peu. C'était presque comme une épée levée. Il se mordit la lèvre. On ne lui en voudrait pas s'il libérait ses oreilles. Après tout, il s'était déjà approprié de ses futur souvenirs. Alors qu'il extrayait le tissu de ses oreilles d'une main, il entendit une voix fluette s'élever :

"Halte!" Ces mortels étaient si jeunes devant Figwit l'immortel. Il fit volte face.

Il y avait en face de lui, un très jeune mortel. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait deviner des yeux bouffis par le sommeil. Il avait dans ses mains une épée de bois qu'il levait bravement.

Evidemment.. Ces satanés rôdeurs! On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'un apparaisse derrière un arbre. Tel père, tel fils.

"Eldarion ? Je suis un ami de votre mère…"

L'enfant ne baissa pas son arme, au contraire il fit un pas en avant.

"Maman m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus."

Une silhouette se glissa dans la salle.

"Eldarion ?" Et ce qui restait du sourire de Figwit s'émietta. C'était Dame Arwen.

"Eldarion, voyons.." Et elle s'arrêta pour considérer l'étranger. Avec son regard perçant d'elfe, elle l'avait déjà reconnu. Il força un sourire. Oh ce qu'il devait l'air ridicule, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas reposé la couronne ailée.

"Figwit ?" La dame elfique s'approcha pour offrir une main à son bambin. Figwit, le délicat et élégant elfe, pouvait sentir la sueur couler sous sa tenue. Beaucoup de gens avaient entendu des rumeurs sur sa famille, mais il doutait que Dame Arwen en sache quelque chose. Du moins, il espérait qu'Elladan et Elrohir n'avaient pas trop parlé. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas des agneaux, non plus.

"Je vous cherchais! Je pensais que le roi se trouverait ici.. Je viens avec les compliments de votre père." Sa voix conciliante était merveilleuse, disait on. Elle pouvait même convaincre une mère de lui donner son enfant, une reine la couronne de son époux. Dame Arwen souriait de voir un visage connu, malgré les bésicles .

Mais il la vit baisser le regard. Elle ne souriait plus.

Il lâcha la couronne. Elle roula par terre. Figwit s'élança à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, sa besace se vidant sur le marbre blanc.

Des pas précipités s'approchait, des longs pas, des pas lourds et des pas lestes. Il ne pourra jamais s'enfuir, à temps, avec ses bottes pleines de plomb.

Figwit leva les yeux pour voir le roi s'arrêter devant lui.

Ce soir là, à cet instant même, Figwit se jura de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Quelle honte ça serait pour ses descendants d'entendre que leur géniteur avait été pris en flagrant délit par un mortel haut comme trois pommes.


End file.
